I Just Want to Understand
by faricaLucy
Summary: Sasuke rela menyamar menjadi seorang cewek demi memahami perasaan kekasihnya, Sakura. Tapi, Sasuke terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi seorang cewek, hingga banyak cowok yang salah paham terhadapnya./RnR please? :D


**I Just Want to Understand**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Warning(s): AU, OOC, typo, gender bender, dll.**

**Summary: Sasuke rela menyamar menjadi seorang cewek demi memahami perasaan kekasihnya, Sakura. Tapi, Sasuke terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi seorang cewek, hingga banyak cowok yang salah paham terhadapnya.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: How can I understand?**

**.**

**.**

Biasanya seorang cowok akan melakukan apa saja untuk cewek yang paling dia cintai agar bahagia. Apapun yang diminta sang cewek selalu diusahakan dan penuhi. Yah, tipikal cowok yang baik hati. Tapi, apa benar semua cowok baik hati akan melakukan itu semua?

"SA-SU-KE-_KUUUN_!" Suara cempreng dari gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu menggelegar di taman bermain yang ramai, memanggil nama kekasihnya—Sasuke dengan suara sopran yang langka.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar. Sakura—nama gadis sopran itu, menggeram kesal.

"Kau ini bagaimana, sih!" Sakura mulai protes.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hais, Sasuke-_kun_! Apa kau tidak sadar? Kau meninggalkanku di belakang tadi. Jalannya jangan terlalu cepat, dong!"

"Hn. Kaunya saja yang lambat."

"Tidak. Kaunya yang terlalu cepat, Sasuke-_kun_! Apa kau mau aku hilang terbawa arus manusia?"

"Hn. Mungkin."

Sakura mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "Kau jahat! Seharusnya kau bilang 'tidak'!"

"Tidak."

"Argggh!" Sakura mengepal tangannya dan geram sendiri. "Kalau kau tidak mau aku menghilang, seharusnya kau memegang tanganku!"

"Harus?"

Sakura menghela nafasnya. "Sudahlah, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau benar-benar mengecewakanku." Wajah Sakura terlihat lesu, ia hendak pergi dari sana.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku mau pulang!" sahut Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, dia terus memandangi punggung kekasihnya itu. "Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan."

Sakura berhenti. Ia menoleh kepada Sasuke. Sakura mulai menggeram. "Sa-su-ke-_kun_." Dengan perasaan kesal tingkat dewa, Sakura mendekati Sasuke. Syukurlah Sasuke belum pergi dari sana. "Padahal kita sudah pacaran selama 1 tahun. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaanku, Sasuke-_kun_! Perasaanku sebagai kekasihmu, pacarmu, CEWEKMU!" Sakura berteriak tepat di depan wajah Sasuke, menekankan kata **cewekmu** dalam kalimatnya.

Sakura kembali menarik nafas. "Apa kau sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaanku, Sasuke-_kun_? Apa kau tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku sebagai seorang cewek?"

"Aaaa—"

"Kau sangat menyebalkan, Sasuke-kun! Seharusnya kau mengerti perasaanku!"

"Aku bukan cewek. Jadi aku tidak mengerti perasaanmu," jawab Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

Sakura semakin menggeram. "Kalau begitu jadilah seorang cewek! Kalau kau masih belum mengerti perasaanku, kita putus!" Sakura melangkah pergi sambil menggerutu tidak jelas, meninggalkan Sasuke yang membatu saat ini.

"Menjadi… seorang cewek?" gumam Sasuke. Keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya. "Haha, Sakura hanya bercanda," katanya lagi. Oke, Sasuke mulai terlihat seperti orang gila. "Hmm, tapi boleh dicoba," katanya sambil menyeringai. Baiklah, Sasuke benar-benar terlihat seperti orang gila sekarang. Atau memang gila?

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha. Pemilik wajah datar sedunia namun tampan dan seksi. Yah, bagi cewek-cewek yang pikirannya sudah melenceng, wajah datar khas Uchiha ini terlihat sangat seksi. Padahal Sasuke hanya mencukur kumis dan jenggotnya secara rutin setiap pagi. Bagaimana dengan _body_-nya? Yah, tinggi dan tegap. _Six pack_? Sepertinya tidak. Lihat saja badannya yang kurus ceking seperti satang itu, nggak ada _six pack_-nya sama sekali! Tapi cewek-cewek jangan syok dulu. Walaupun begitu, Sasuke merupakan salah satu murid terpintar di sekolahnya, loh! Mungkin badannya habis karena terlalu banyak berpikir. Oke, gak penting.

Sasuke itu selain punya wajah cakep dan pintar, ternyata dia anak orang kaya loh! Ayahnya punya saham di mana-mana. Rumahnya… Gedung tingkat 4! Harta warisan dari kakeknya aja belum habis-habis. Tujuh turunan kali ya. Eh, walaupun kaya, dia nggak sombong. Ceilah, makin lama makin kayak cowok _perfect_ aja!

Nah, sekarang Sasuke lagi bersantai di kolam renang pribadinya. Dia duduk di tepi kolam sambil menyeruput _tomato juice_ yang disiapkan untuknya. Lalu, 2 orang pelayannya datang.

"Ada apa Tuan Muda memanggil kami?" tanya salah satu pelayan itu.

Sasuke dengan gaya kerennya, mendelik kepada kedua pelayannya itu. "Ada 1 hal yang ingin kulakukan."

"Apakah Tuan Muda ingin berkuda?" tanya pelayan tadi.

"Tidak."

"Oh, atau Tuan Muda ingin berburu?"

"Tidak. Aku hidup di zaman modern. Untuk apa berburu."

"Kalau begitu, apakah Tuan Muda ingin ke sebuah klub?"

"Tida—hmm, mungkin saja. Tapi, bukan itu semua yang ingin kulakukan."

"Jadi apa, Tuan Muda?"

Sasuke melihat kedua pelayannya sambil tersenyum. Kedua pelayan itu yang notabene adalah cewek, langsung klepek-klepek melihatnya—tentu saja di dalam hati mereka. Dengan tangan kanannya, Sasuke memberi isyarat pada mereka berdua untuk mendekat. Kedua pelayan itu mendekat dengan ragu. Lalu Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu kepada mereka.

"Aku ingin… menyamar menjadi seorang cewek selama 2 minggu."

"WHUAAAT!" Reaksi gak nyantai dari kedua pelayannya.

"Hei, hei, aku punya tujuannya tahu!" ujar Sasuke yang ikutan gak nyantai. "Sakura—kalian kenal Sakura kan? Cewek yang paling imut sejagat sekolah? Cewek yang jidatnya seluas Samudra Pasifik? Cewek yang—"

"Ya, kami mengenalnya, Tuan Muda. Nona Haruno adalah kekasih Tuan Muda sendiri. Hampir setiap hari Tuan Muda membicarakannya dengan—"

"Oke, cukup. Aku tahu."

'_Kalau tahu kenapa nanya?'_ batin kedua pelayan itu bersamaan.

"Jadi, alasanku mengapa aku mau melakukannya adalah karena Sakura. Sakura mengatakan kalau aku belum mengerti perasaannya. _Huh_, aku jadi bingung. Padahal aku sudah tahu perasaannya kalau dia menyukaiku. Terus, perasaan seperti apa yang dia maksud?" Sasuke mulai cerocos gak jelas.

"Mungkin maksud nona Haruno—"

"Aku kurang apa lagi? Aku tampan, pintar, dan kaya. Terus apanya yang kurang?"

"Bukan itu, Tuan Muda. Sepertinya maksud no—"

"Ada apa dengannya? Selama ini aku sudah berusaha menjadi cowok baik hati yang ramah dan suka menabung. Hampir setiap hari dia kuajak jalan-jalan. Jalan-jalan ke halaman sekolah, jalan-jalan ke kantin... Mungkinkah dia…"

"Sepertinya maksud nona Haruno adalah Tuan Muda sama sekali tidak mem—"

"Aku tahu! Apakah aku tidak memperlakukannya sebagai seorang kekasih? Oh, ayolah, aku ini bukan tipe yang romantis!"

"Itu dia maksud saya, Tuan Muda."

"Jadi, aku harus menjadi cowok yang romantis? Seperti itu?" Sasuke mulai mendramatisir keadaan.

"Tidak, Tuan Muda. Saya pikir, Tuan Muda harus menyingkirkan wajah datar Tuan Muda ketika bersamanya," kata pelayannya itu.

"Memang begini bentuk wajahku…" Sasuke mendengus kesal kepada kedua pelayannya itu. "Haaah, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau aku putus dengan Sakura…"

"Tuan Muda…" Kedua pelayan itu mulai tersentuh.

"Aku akan bunuh diri jika putus dengan Sakura!" Sasuke semakin mendramatisir keadaan.

"Ja-jangan, Tuan Muda!"

"Kalau begitu, cepat siapkan perlengkapan dan kebutuhanku dalam penyamaran. Aku akan menyamar di salah satu sekolah yang ada di Desa Suna." Ekspresi wajah Sasuke kembali menjadi datar.

"Eh? Suna? Mengapa Tuan Muda memilih menyamar di desa?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau di kota, sudah terlalu banyak orang yang mengenalku," ujar Sasuke berlagak seleb. "Kalau di desa, aku bisa menjamin tidak ada seorangpun yang mengenalku," lanjutnya dengan pede tingkat tinggi.

"Baiklah, Tuan Muda. Kami permisi dulu," kata kedua pelayannya sambil menunduk.

Sasuke hanya ber-hn-ria sambil kembali menyeruput _tomato juice_ kesukaannya.

* * *

Suna Gakuen, merupaka satu-satunya sekolah yang ada di Desa Suna. Maklum, Desa Suna sangat jauh dari perhatian pemerintah. Padahal kalau dilihat baik-baik, Desa Suna memiliki kekayaan alam yang cukup baik. Gunung yang menjulang, persawahan, bahkan air terjun.

Pagi ini, murid-murid Suna Gakuen terlihat sangat ribut dari biasanya. Hal ini dikarenakan adanya kabar angin yang mengatakan kalau mereka akan kedatangan murid baru. Tentu saja murid-murid Suna Gakuen sangat senang memiliki teman baru dan mereka sangat penasaran bagaimana rupa si murid baru.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Lonceng telah dibunyikan. Murid-murid segera masuk ke kelas masing-masing dan duduk di bangku mereka dengan tertib. Namun tidak dengan salah satu ruang kelas di sana. Anak laki-laki berambut kuning cerah itu masih saja ribut. Dia mengusili temannya, membuat temannya menangis, lalu berlari ke sana-ke mari.

"Naruto, cukup! Duduklah di tempatmu!" teriak gadis bercepol dua pada dirinya—yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu.

"Kenapa aku harus duduk di tempatku? Ibuku saja tidak melarangku untuk bermain," sahutnya dengan santai.

"Ini bukan saatnya bermain, Naruto!" ujar gadis bercepol dua itu dengan kesal, "bagaimana kalau _sensei_ da—"

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" Akhirnya sang gurupun masuk.

"Selamat pagi!"

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Naruto kembali ke bangkunya. Sedangkan gadis bercepol dua itu hanya menghembuskan nafas singkat melihatnya.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah tahu kalau kita kedatangan murid baru," ujar guru itu sambil tersenyum senang. Dia mendapat anggukan dari seluruh anggota kelas, kecuali Naruto.

Sang gurupun melihat ke arah murid barunya yang ada di depan pintu. "Ayo masuk, Nak!"

Murid yang dipanggil guru itupun masuk. Dia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan anggun ke dalam kelas. Semua mata terpukau melihatnya. Kulitnya putih pucat, wajahnya halus tanpa jerawat, tatapan matanya tajam lurus ke depan, dan rambutnya yang panjang berwarna biru tua itu semakin memberi nilai tambah pada penampilannya.

"Ke-keren…" ujar salah seorang murid.

"Dia sangat cantik, dan juga anggun," ujar murid yang lainnya.

Semuanya terkagum-kagum melihat murid baru itu. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menguap melihatnya.

"Perkenalkan." Murid baru itu mulai membuka suaranya. Kedua sudut bibirnya sedikit dia naikkan ke atas. "Namaku, Satsuki Uchiha."

"WAH, Satsuki-_chan_!" seru pria satu kelas.

"Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya," ujar murid baru itu sambil membungkuk.

"Salam kenal juga, Satsuki-_chan_!"

"Kau cantik sekali, Satsuki!"

"Wah! Wah!"

Hmm, sepertinya dia langsung mendapatkan penggemar di sekolah ini. Sasuke benar-benar melakukan penyamarannya saat ini juga sebagai...

**Satsuki Uchiha**.

* * *

_Sedangkan di Konoha Gakuen…_

"Sasuke Uchiha izin selama 2 minggu karena adanya kepentingan mendadak."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar kabar itu. Rasa khawatir, takut, kecewa, dan sedih langsung merasuki rohnya yang paling dalam. Seketika itu pula Sakura langsung merasa lemas. Pantas saja ia tidak melihat Sasuke pagi ini. Sakura jadi _bad mood_ dadakan.

'Sasuke-_kun_ izin? Tapi dia sama sekali tidak memberitahu padaku,' iner Sakura.

'Apa dia marah padaku soal yang kemarin? Oh, ayolah… Yang penting Sasuke-_kun_ berada di sisiku saja itu sudah cukup.' Sakura menghembuskan nafas panjang.

'Ini salahku… semoga ketika pulang nanti Sasuke-_kun_ tidak meminta putus padaku.'

'Huwaaa, Sasuke-_kuuun_! Aku mulai rindu padamu!' Sakura mulai menggalau dalam hati.

'Semoga kau tidak marah padaku, Sasuke-_kun_.'

* * *

_Kembali bersama Sasuke as Satsuki di Suna Gakuen._

"Baiklah, Uchiha-_san_. Kau bisa duduk di bangku yang ada di sana," ujar sang guru sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku yang berada di samping Naruto.

"A-apa? Jangan di sini!" Naruto menolak mentah-mentah.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Hanya bangku yang ada di sampingmu itu yang kosong. Nah, Uchiha-_san_, silahkan duduk di bangkumu." Seberapapun usaha Naruto untuk menolak, tetap saja perintah sang guru yang menang.

"Baiklah," ujar Sasuke—Satsuki Uchiha sambil melangkah menuju bangkunya itu. Naruto hanya berdecih kesal.

Belum lagi Sasuke mendudukkan pantatnya, Naruto berkata dengan sinis, "Cih, kau cewek yang aneh, apa kau sadar? Senyummu tadi terlihat palsu sekali."

Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Apalagi tinggi badanmu. Apa kau sering ke _gym_?"

Sasuke mulai risih dengan Naruto yang terlihat sangat sirik padanya. _Apa-apaan dia? Aku baru saja masuk ke kelas ini dan dia langsung sirik padaku?_ Dalam hati Sasuke sangat kesal.

"Hah! Aku curiga padamu. _Yeah_, kau benar-benar terlihat seperti cewek yang _perfect_. Tapi jika dilihat baik-baik, garis wajahmu itu kaku sekali," ujar Naruto sambil sedikit menyeringai.

Sasuke masih terlihat diam. _Sibuk sekali dia. Apa haknya untuk menilaiku? Hei, aku ini memang perfect. Tapi aku ini cowok, mengerti?! Huh, apa kau tertarik padaku? Dasar bodoh._

"Hmm, sepertinya aku tahu. Sebenarnya kau itu… cowok kan?" jahil Naruto sambil tertawa kecil.

**DEG!** Mungkin, bagi Naruto perkataannya itu lucu. Tapi tidak untuk Sasuke. Sasuke terhenyak. Perlahan dia menoleh ke arah Naruto. Setitik air menelusuri pelipisnya. Di pikiran Sasuke hanya satu.

_Apakah dia tahu tentang penyamaranku?_

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hallo, semuanya! ^^**

**Akhirnya saya bisa kembali membuat fanfic di fandom ini setelah hiatus. Maaf ya kalau fanfic nya jelek, soalnya karena sudah lama hiatus, saya jadi sempat lupa bagaimana cara menuliskannya. =="**

**Mungkin fanfic ini hanya **_**three**_**-**_**shoot**_**. Gak bisa dijamin kalau kurang. Kalau lebih mungkin saja. =="**

**Saya juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih banyak buat sahabat saya, Angel-chan, yang telah menyarankan judul untuk fanfic ini. Terima kasih banyak, ya! XD**

**Nah, tanpa banyak kata lagi. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan silahkan berikan review kalian. ^^**


End file.
